


Born to Die, but Live Forever

by SalemDae_45



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixty years of missing the one man who made him complete.  He wished he saw him one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to Die, but Live Forever

Sixty years ago, Justin said goodbye to Brian. He remembered the look on his face: his eyes downcast, his frown creased on his handsome face. Brian always concealed his feelings, but he wasn’t hard to fool. He was such an open book to him.

The car ride to the airport was filled with silence. Justin wished he said something to make his departure less wretched. There were words roaming in his mind but none came to his lips. He looked at Brian who worn his shades to hide his own sadness. He wished Brian said something to stop him from getting on the plane. Just one word and he will stay in Pittsburgh and live out his remaining days with Brian. 

Fuck his dreams. It was nothing without Brian.

Arriving at the airport didn’t change the cold mood. No remorse, no prevention, just emptiness. They kissed, embraced, a little token for Justin before he left.

Justin knew better. It was a take that to the straights with their self-righteous attitudes towards _their_ kind. Brian was always a rebellious, tortured spirit. They were made for each other despite their numerous fuckers, dickheads, faux prince charmings and Brian’s self-destructed ways. 

“I love you.”

“Really?”

“You heard me, smartass.”

“Yea, I did. Get on the plane and never come back to this fuck up town. I’ll be here when you return…if you return.”

Justin regretted leaving Brian behind. In spite of the fame, the recognition and the prestige, he longed for him. He wanted Brian to share his glory…his happiness. To see Brian smirk when Justin had to deliver speeches to the masses, or his eyes darken with jealousy when he danced seductively in a half lit nightclub. He loved to see him actually smile—a genuine one—when he opened his first, second, and third gallery, especially his third gallery which opened in the Louvre. 

Justin should have picked up the phone and called him. He should have send him an email, just anything to have something with Brian. Instead, he moved on and so did Brian. What they had was special, magical but they will never experience it again.

Sixty years ago, Justin said goodbye to Brian. He sworn to return to him but it was an unkempt promise. All those years and he still thought of Brian. It was a shame; he will die before seeing him one last—

Justin coughed violently. He was surrounded by his partner of twenty years and their two children. He loved his partner but he was insignificant compared to his true love. Maybe it was why he couldn’t give him all of his love and devotion. It belonged to one person.

Justin rested his head against the pillow, eyes wide, dark and empty. He took his final breath. His sand filled lungs stop moving. The pain from the disease ceased. Everything surrounding him faded to black and he floated to nothingness.

When he opened his eyes, everything was bright and beautiful.

“What took you so long, Sunshine? You had me waiting a long time for your ass.”

Justin smiled.

“You’re still the same, selfish prick.”

Brian laughed, rich and vibrant.

“Even death can’t change me. So get your ass over here.”

Justin rolled his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist and buried his head in the crock of his neck.

Brain rested his head upon Justin’s hair, inhaling his heavenly scent.

“I missed you, Justin.”

“I missed you, too. I’ll promise never to leave you.”

“You better.”

After sixty years of living the reminder of his life broken, Justin was complete.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. They belong to their respectable owners while I own this idea.


End file.
